


He's a Screamer

by PhenixFleur



Series: Dipper's Guide to Dating a Dream Demon [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill being an asshole for real, Dipper doesn't mind not really, Embarrassment, Human Bill Cipher, I've never done this before, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenixFleur/pseuds/PhenixFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dipper tries not to disturb the other inhabitants of the Mystery Shack while enjoying a bit of private time with his significant other, and Bill does his best to interfere with his goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a confession -- I've never written actual smut before. I've done the fade-to-black thing on several occasions, but I've never really gone into detail. I tried? Criticism *definitely* appreciated so I can improve. Allons-y! : )
> 
> In regards to the fic itself - if you do a Google image search for the word 'screaming', at least seven of the results are Dipper. There's a completely non-creepy reason for me knowing that. Really. At any rate I don't expect he'd be very quiet in other situations, either.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr (I only mention that in case you've already come across it.)

Dipper Pines had a problem. 

Okay, that wasn’t necessarily true. Dipper Pines had a  _lot_  of problems, most of which were transitory: zombies and werewolves and werewolves that also happened to be zombies simultaneously popped up in the woods around the tourist trap he now lived in full-time, wreaked a fair amount of havoc, either he or his demon boyfriend or his sister (when she was in town) took care of them, everyone laughed and moved on. Honestly, that was pretty normal for Gravity Falls. 

One specific, static problem was how easily startled he could be. He’d never grown out of yelping or jumping back like a startled cat or outright yelling when surprised, and unfortunately he tended to be rather loud whenever such a situation occurred. 

The other specific, static problem (which wasn’t really a problem) was the fact that he was currently in a longterm relationship with an alternately infuriating and endearing dream demon that seemed to be really enjoying being in a human body most of the time. For reasons. 

Sometimes these two problems coincided to create compromising and potentially embarrassing situations, like the one he currently found himself in: biting his hand to muffle the involuntary stream of needy whimpering resulting from one of the aforementioned demon boyfriend’s hands down his pants and the other under his shirt, lightly scraping a fingernail over one nipple, then the other. He could feel Bill’s obvious erection pressed against his backside, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid announcing to the rest of the Mystery Shack that he was in the process of getting laid. 

"This…this probably isn’t the best time to do this," he hissed, for perhaps the third time since the demon had sneaked up on him, grabbed him from behind, and proceeded to molest him right then and there. Dipper was glad he’d closed the door first, at least. 

"Why not?" Bill asked, innocently; Dipper shuddered as his tongue flickered behind his ear. 

"Because there are at least three other people downstairs and two of them are related to me!"

Teeth nipped at his neck, sending a small wave of pleasure straight to the pit of his stomach. “So?” You had to give it to the guy — at least he was dedicated to the cause. 

Through the haze of arousal Dipper managed to respond, with no little amount of effort, “Do you know what it’s like to have to look your sister in the eye after she hears you having sex with your boyfriend from start to finish?” Dipper knew. Mabel also knew, and it was something that they’d locked in the vault of traumatic experiences to never be spoken of again. 

"I don’t have any siblings," Bill said dismissively. "Also shame is a social construct restricted to humans, therefore I am above it." 

"That’s one thing we can agree on," Dipper muttered under his breath, and then he let out a sharp "Ah!" in response to the demon tweaking his left nipple and biting his neck just hard enough for it to hurt, but the good kind of hurt that made part of him stop caring about disturbing anyone. Thankfully that was a very small part. 

"It’s not my fault you’re irresistible,  _Dipper_.” Bill purred into his ear, using his name instead of the nickname he usually referred to him with. It wasn’t quite fair, given that Dipper knew the jerk was well aware of how hearing his name in  _that_  voice, that husky croon that just oozed with desire, and he resolved to get him back later. How would have to wait until later, when he was capable of rational thought again. 

"Okay, okay, just…we have to keep it down, okay?" He conceded.  

"I’m not the problem there," Bill quipped, and the world shifted rapidly as he lowered the younger man onto his back on the bed, looming over him. 

Staring up at his frustrating significant other when he was like this always made Dipper forget about any residual irritation left over from whatever he’d done recently. The flush over his cheeks wasn’t as visible with the demon’s darker complexion (warm, rich cocoa), but the pupil of his visible eye was blown with lust, and the way he gazed down at him with clear adoration made him shiver. Just the notion of such a powerful being wanting him and him alone was nearly as arousing as thinking about whatever lay on the horizon. 

Bill licked his lips, then leaned down to nip at his collarbone. The hand that had somehow never left his pants continued stroking his shaft, teasing him into full hardness beneath his notably experienced touch. Dipper’s hand began to stray back towards his mouth; he inhaled sharply as Bill nipped that idea in the bud by seizing his wrists and pinning them over his head. Dipper wasn’t sure how the demon managed to be so damn skilled at multitasking, but this new development prevented him from suppressing the variety of noises emitting from his treacherous throat. “You..” he breathed out, ragged,  _God_  it was becoming hard to make sentences, “Y-you’re doing this on purpose.”

The demon paused for a second, grinning. “ _You_  just lack the self-restraint to avoid broadcasting just how much you like having me inside you.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes and readied a denial that didn’t come; he bit his lip to stifle the moan that followed the heavenly sensation of a talented finger prodding gently at the tight bundle of nerves beneath the head of his cock before resuming the maddening languid strokes now aided with slick lubrication of pre-come. It wasn’t enough to push him over the edge, but he involuntarily rocked his hips, breath hitching as the heat pooling in his body ascended ever closer to fever pitch.  _Keeping quiet_  was very rapidly losing out to the desire to throw his head back against the pillow and call out the demon’s name over and over until Bill’s composure shattered and he held him down and fucked him until Dipper’s brain stopped working normally and everything faded except for the body against his. 

And then, because  _Bill was such an asshole fuck him and everything he stood for_ , the bastard actually let go of his dick and his wrists and withdrew, sitting up and idly licking Dipper’s pre-come from his fingers in a manner that shouldn’t have been erotic but  _damn_  it was and for a moment Dipper really, really hated him. “If you’re that worried,” the demon said dismissively, “I guess we can pick this up later…”

Dipper glared daggers at him. “ _No._ ”

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Oh? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you, Pine Tree.”

"NO." Dipper pitched himself forward, seizing the demon by the shoulders and tugging him forward into a bruising kiss that was all teeth and desperation. "Will you just SHUT UP and  _fuck me_?” 

The golden eye glittered. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Dipper had to give him credit; once the light flashed green Bill wasn’t one for wasting time. Magic was surprisingly useful for clothes not being a hindrance anymore, and given just how often they did this (Bill was  _really_ enjoying the benefits of having a human form) there was little preparation needed before the demon deftly flipped him over and gripped his hips, positioning himself against Dipper’s ass. “Try to keep it down,” he whispered, mischievously. 

Dipper let out a strangled cry of passion and clutched at the bedsheets as the demon slid into him with a muffled groan of his own. “ _Shit_.” 

The first thrust was tantalizingly slow, gradually building to a steady rhythm that made coherent speech damn near impossible, so Dipper gave up and devoted whatever was left of his consciousness to propping himself up on his elbows and trying oh so very hard to hold in the gasps and moans and whimpers and noise in general, because he was a screamer anyway and this was definitely something to scream about.

"Having trouble?" He heard Bill ask, teasing.

"No, it’s… _fuck_ , I just… _FUCK_.” 

"Patience, Pine Tree, I’m working on it!" How he managed to still form proper sentences or even continue running off at the mouth in general was incomprehensible to Dipper, who wasn’t capable of stringing two words together — especially once Bill’s cock hit  _that_ spot that made him see stars and drool. 

"I…I can’t…" 

A warm tongue licking a stripe along his spine, a hand steadily stroking his dick in unison with each thrust. “I…”

"Would you like some help?" He could just envision the smirk on the demon’s face, but Dipper nodded anyway; he was coming dangerously close to losing control of his voice. The hand gripping his hip clamped over his mouth, two fingers slipping between his lips and effectively muffling him. "Suck."

Dipper complied enthusiastically, now allowing himself to give in to the intoxicating feeling of the body rocking into his, hitting his prostate  _just right_  and the hand jerking him off with a level of expertise that didn’t make any damn sense for a guy that had probably spent an immeasurable amount of time as a floating triangle and the fingers fucking his mouth, never withdrawing completely but moving within him, so much movement and friction and ecstasy, sheer ecstasy…

He could tell Bill was close too, his pace now frantic and his own breath ragged; soft lips pressed against the nape of his neck with a barely audible yet distinct “I love you”, and the fire pooled in his abdomen became an inferno as they came in unison, Dipper letting out a loud cry of rapture…just as Bill pulled his hand away, letting the beautiful sound echo throughout the attic. 

If they hadn’t heard anything else downstairs, they definitely heard  _that_ , and it was literally unmistakable as anything but what it was. 

Oh my  _god_. 

Bill laughed, withdrawing and collapsing beside him, wrapping his arms around Dipper and pulling him close; Dipper curled against the demon’s body, sighing (he couldn’t tell if it was frustration or satisfaction, maybe both) and settling into the euphoric afterglow. When he finally caught his breath enough to speak, he glanced up at his stupid demon boyfriend. “Seriously?”

Bill winked at him, grinning. 

"You’re a jerk," Dipper concluded, laying his head against his chest. "I don’t even know why I love you."

"But you do," Bill pointed out, a twinge of pride in his voice.

"Don’t let it go to your head," Dipper murmured, eyes slipping shut. He’d have to face an evening of awkward eye contact with his sister and being clapped on the shoulder by Grunkle Stan, who seemingly alternated between being proud of his grandnephew for getting some and making offhanded comments about rabbits, but as he drifted off to sleep in Bill’s arms with the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window he decided it was totally worth it. 


End file.
